


What are you doing New Years (New Years Eve)

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Lydia's idea to have a New Years party. Lydia was always throwing one slightly bizarre party or another, after all. Stiles had received an invitation just a few months previously to a birthday party for her <em>dog</em>, so as far as Lydia’s parties went this one wasn’t so strange - in theory at least.</p><p>In reality though, it was much more complicated.</p><p>********</p><p>It's New Year's Eve, and Derek and Stiles are the only members of the pack without someone to kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you doing New Years (New Years Eve)

It was Lydia’s idea to have a New Years party. Lydia was always throwing one slightly bizarre party or another, after all. Stiles had received an invitation just a few months previously to a birthday party for her _dog_ , so as far as Lydia’s parties went this one wasn’t so strange - in theory at least.

In reality though, it was much more complicated.

She had decided to throw it for the pack, not so much to ring in the new year, but to celebrate that no one had died in the previous one, an amazing feat for a werewolf pack in what seemed to be the mystical capital of the northwest. Stiles might have made a joke about how the celebration might have to end early if the way Jackson was glaring at Isaac and Danny with his eyes flashing blue was anything to go by, as they sat on the couch holding hands, wrapped up in their own little world, but at the moment he had slightly more pressing matters to attend to.

Namely, Derek Hale, wearing a disgustingly well fitted suit.

He was standing in the corner, shoulders hunched, looking supremely uncomfortable, and Stiles was almost completely sure that if he wasn't secretly terrified of Lydia, he wouldn't be there at all. He might have calculated an exact percentage of how sure he was in his head if he hadn't also been trying to figure out how likely it would be that Derek would notice Stiles checking out his ass on the pretense of getting something to drink from the kitchen. He figured it was about 50/50, and decided that even if Derek did catch him, it would be worth it to see that perfect ass in practically skin tight dress pants.

Stiles was just about to get up when Derek pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Stiles, sitting down in the chair next to him. "It's almost eleven," he muttered, which Stiles took as an invitation to start talking.

"I know, crazy right?" he said, suddenly not sure if he wanted to smile or start crying. "It's like, just yesterday Scott was getting bitten and turning into a werewolf and now all of a sudden it's senior year and it's the last New Years of high school and I'll be 18 in like a month and graduating a few months after that and then I'll be off to Berkeley hopefully and before we know it I'll be 35 with 2.5 kids and a picket fence and won't have been back to beacon hills in like 12 years. It's like-"

"Don't," said Derek quietly, cutting him off.

"Don't what?" asked Stiles. He hadn't been expecting Derek to cut him off for at least another few sentences.

"Don't talk like that. Like you graduate and all of a sudden you're gone and I'll never see you again. I don't-" he paused, like he was rethinking what he was saying. "It's just, you're not that bad, Stiles," he said finally.

Stiles thought that might have been the most kind words in a row he'd ever heard Derek speak at once, so he dealt with it the only way he knew how. "Aww, Der-bear, are you saying you'd miss me?" he cooed. "Guys, Derek's finally admitted it, he actually likes me."

"Fuckin finally," grumbled Jackson, who was met with an elbow in the side from Lydia and a glare from Derek.

"Not anymore I don't, asshole," muttered Derek, looking down at the table, but Stiles could see the hint of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth.

********

It was almost midnight, and Derek and Stiles had been sitting by the table for a little over an hour, chairs now scooted around it so they were facing each other directly, saying very little, content to just watch the couples around them enjoying each other's company. Jackson had come back from London for senior year and immediately stolen Lydia away from Aiden (Lydia would describe it as her making the rational choice between two potential options, but when had she ever been rational when it came to Jackson?), who had skipped town with his brother, leaving Isaac to pick up the pieces of Danny's heart. Their friendship had soon blossomed into love, and Allison and Scott had, in Jackson's very very eloquent terms, "gotten their shit together," soon after. Erica and Boyd had been together forever of course, leaving Derek and Stiles as the only single members of the pack.

Derek often joked (when he felt like joking that is, which is not say, not very often at all) that as the last single members of the pack, it was clearly fate that he and Stiles end up together. Stiles would just brush it off, mutter something about how Peter was single too, and try to ignore how his heart sped up at the thought of being with Derek.

"It's almost midnight," said Derek, glancing at his watch - which, by the way, Stiles should definitely find annoying. Like, what kind of pretentious douchebag still wears a watch nowadays anyways?

Instead, he said, "wow Derek, finally learned to read a clock? I'm so proud of you."

Derek rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

Stiles laughed. "Very true."

Derek smiled, a real, honest to god smile, and Stiles was transfixed for a moment, not able to keep his eyes off of the way Derek's eyes crinkled up at the corners, or the dull gleam of his perfectly straight teeth in the dim kitchen light. Their eyes met, and Stiles' breath caught in his chest before he finally jerked his gaze away, staring instead at his hands, twisted together in his lap.

"It's almost midnight," said Derek again, quieter this time, like there was some sort of hidden meaning to those three words.

"Yeah, it is," said Stiles, checking his phone screen, mouth suddenly very dry. "11:57."

"We should go join in with the group."

"Yeah, we should," said Stiles.

Neither of them made any sort of move to get up.

"All the couples are probably going to kiss at midnight," said Derek, as if this was something he had just thought of.

"Yeah, probably."

"Scott and Allison. And Jackson and Lydia."

Stiles checked his phone again. 11:58.

"And Erica and Boyd and Danny and Isaac."

"Couples tend to do that."

"What... What about non-couples?" asked Derek.

"l think..." said Stiles, taking a deep breath, and hoping that Derek was implying what he thought he was. "I think that if, hypothetically, there were two people at a New Years party, and everyone else was in relationships, it would be appropriate for those two people to kiss as well."

"Hypothetically?" asked Derek.

"Hypothetically," repeated Stiles. "Platonically, obviously."

"Obviously," whispered Derek.

"It's 11:59," breathed Stiles.

"So do you think that we should..."

"Seems like the only thing to do, really."

There was silence again for a moment as they stared into each other's eyes, neither one of them wanting to break it or make the first move. Finally, after what felt to Stiles like hours, Scott shouted "15 seconds!"

Stiles shivered with anticipation.

"10! 9! 8!" they heard from the living room.

Stiles licked his lips.

"7! 6! 5!"

He leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of Derek's.

"4! 3! 2! 1!"

"Are you sure you're okay with-" said Derek, before Stiles surged forward and kissed him, not stopping to worry about regretting this in the morning, just going for it, doing what he'd wanted to do for almost two years.

"Happy New Year!" was shouted from the living room, amongst cheers and laughter and the sound of a champagne bottle opening, but Stiles and Derek weren't paying attention. They kissed fiercely, years of pent up frustration and rage and lust and affection all wrapped up into one mind blowing kiss, and when they broke apart, faces flushed, they were both speechless.

Finally, Stiles spoke. "So is this just..."

"A one time thing?"

"Yeah."

"I hope not."

Stiles sighed in relief. "Thank god. Because I really want to get my hands on your ass in those pants."

Derek rolled his eyes, but he was smiling again, and Stiles couldn't stop staring. "I think that can be arranged," he said.


End file.
